Book Chapters were written for the following publications Ramanathan, R. and Gross M.L., Mass Spectrometry Techniques: DNA Adducts of PAHs and Related Carcinogens, in The Handbook of Environmental Chemistry. 1998. p. 147-202. Zabrocki, J. and Marshall G.R., The 1,5 Disubstituted Tetrazole Ring as a cis-Amide Bond Surrogate, in Peptidomimetics Protocols, W. Kazmierski, Editor. 1999, Humana Press: Totowa NJ. p. 417-436.